memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Yridian
The Yridians were a warp-capable humanoid race native to the planet Yridia, in the Beta Quadrant. ( ) Biology A common characteristic that identified the species was their claw-like hands and stooped posture that gave them the appearance as if they were shorter than other humanoids. They possessed a heavily creased skin and large ears with the species tending to be bald. Some, however, did hold lavender hair present at the top of their forehead. ( ) Their grey wrinkled skin rounded ears positioned high on the head, and sharp, claw-like nails. There are two distinct subspecies - one of which is bald and has hands featuring four digits, another which has hair and five digits. ( ) It was believed that Yridians had an extraordinary and innate ability to process and retain information to the point that they held an eidetic memory. ( ) Culture On the surface, the race tended to portray themselves as a calm and in some cases tended to be quite sociable. However, those that experience with them knew that their kind only had their own interests in mind. This affected the perception of the species which tended to vary on the encounters. Some believed them to be practical and a sensible people whilst others saw them as being cold as well as highly ruthless. ( ) Across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, they were known as smugglers and information merchants, and were regarded as being devious and untrustworthy. ( ) They were not noted for being great builders or thinkers but instead managed to find a way of becoming successful assassins, spies and thieves. ( ) Their own language was known as Urd which few non-Yridians were able to understand. The lack of knowledge of the Yridian language meant that the species tended to use it as their own form of secret code to exchange information amongst themselves. ( ) One agency present within their government was the Yridian Intelligence Service. ( ) History The race evolved on the M-class planet of Yrda where their early ancestors adapted as scavengers. In their pre-history, their homeworld was dominated by fearsome predators with the living conditions affecting the Yridians collective consciousness. It was these conditions that were believed to have moved them towards surreptitious activities due to their evolutionary development as it was a core concept of their unconscious minds. When they became a space dwelling race, they engaged in spying, smuggling and other forms of illicit activities within the areas between the Cardassian Union and Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Prior to the 2360s, the Yridians were believed to be extinct by the Federation. However, that was disproved when Rudolph Ransom, a Starfleet exobiologist, discovered a group of Yridians, and established first contact with them. ( ) Following first contact with the United Federation of Planets, the Yridians gradually moved their operations into the Beta Quadrant. In 2369, Yridian agents working on behalf of the Cardassians were responsible for attacking Richard Galen's starship where they mortally wounded him during the search for his research. ( ) During 2370, it was suspected that they were smuggling weapons to the Maquis in the Demilitarized Zone. ( ) In 2376, Androssi Overseer Biron enlisted the services of a Yridian trader to obtain log entries from several Starfleet officers who served aboard the . ( ) See also *Kaat-chag External link * Category:Yridians Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:Federation races and cultures